magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Play Issue 2
This magazine was cover-dated December 1995 and priced at £2.95 News Massive demand causes production bottleneck - 3 pages (6-8) :Wondered why so few games produced by firms not called Sony-something are in the shops? Read on... Acclaim fully probed up - (8) :Acclaim purchase Probe Entertainment and Sculptured Software Warners get their act together - (10) :Warner Interactive Entertainment and Time Warner Interactive merged. ... but Bros turns to Acclaim - (10) :Warner Bros sign licensing deal with Acclaim Striker '96 is multi-tap game shock - (12) : Score upgraded to 91% Ad watchdog conquers Virgin - (12) : Virgin's Command & Conquer ads banned. Marubeni gives it some stick - (13) :2 Way Fighting Commander and Fighting Stick PS announced. Company Vitae - Electronic Arts - (15) EA and Origin go on Military Manoeuvres - (16) :EA sign 5 year deal with Jane's Information Group Game news :Earthworm Jim 2, Allegiance - (10) :Johnny Bazookatone, DefCon 5 - (11) :Time Commando, ONSIDE Complete Soccer, Aftershock - (12) :StarFighter 3000, FIFA Soccer '96, Magic Carpet, Myst, Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels - (14) :Agile Warrior F-111X - (15) :Shellshock, Thunderhawk 2: Firestorm, World Cup Golf, VR Baseball '96 - (16) Features Work, Test and Play - 4 pages (76-79) : Gone are the days when games were produced by inspired individuals working slavishly on a hot keyboard, burning the midnight oil in a coffee-stenched darkened room (we're the only ones who still do that). Today, games are massive projects executed by teams of people in offices manufacturing product after product for consumption by an evergrowing and eager market. At least that's what Asam Ahmad discovered when he quizzed two of the biggest names in the business, Electronic Arts and Sony Interactive. The Definition of Sound (Part Two) - 4 pages (90-93) :The gripping saga of PlayStation sound concludes this month with a glance into the trippy world of QSound, the beginning of an era in game music, plus our prediction for the number one slot in the Christmas album chart. Confused? You don't know the half of it mate. Ryan Butt reports. In the Indian with... Mevlut Dinc - 1 page (96) :This month, we're off down the Eye Of The Tiger, Bournemouth's finest curry house, with Melvut Dinc. Mev's the boss of developer Vivid Image, creators of top games Street Racer and Rayman. Workstation (Previews) Madden NFL 96 & NHL 96 - Ryan Butt - 4 pages (24-27) Waterworld - Asam Ahmad - 3 pages (28-30) Doom - 4 pages (38-41) Krazy Ivan - Asam Ahmad - 3 pages (54-56) Tilt! - 4 pages (64-67) Reviews One of the ratings changes for each review and therefore has not been included in this table. L=Looks, S=Sounds, V=Value Tips Wall of Game - Tekken - 3 pages (49-51) NBA Jam Tournament Edition, Wipeout - (81) Mortal Kombat 3 - Codes - 1 page (82) Street Fighter: The Movie, Rapid Reload, The Raiden Project, Parodius, Zero Divide. Battle Arena Toshinden, Cybersled, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 - (83) Wipeout - Guide Part 2 - 2 pages (84-85) Theme Park - Guide - 2 pages (86-87) Striker '96 - Guide - 2 pages (88-89) Adverts X-Gen Issue 4 (31) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Ian Lynch Games Editor :Asam Ahmad Staff Writer :Ryan Butt Production Editor :Sarah Moran Editorial Assistant :Simon Lovell Designer :Ian Feeney Art Editor :Dougal Matthews Contributor :Steve Hill, Andy McDermott (Editorial), Paul Campion (Cover Art) Art Director :Mark Kendrick Publisher :Ian Kenyon Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews